Collided Hearts
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella, Elena and Jeremy Swan go to Mystic Falls. They leave Forks to live with their uncle Alaric. When Bella catches the male population in their new high school...How will Elena feel about that? Who will Bella choose? Family/Comfort. Rated M for reason!
1. Preface

Collided Hearts

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! This story is one that you will have to keep atentive about, because I won't make it obvious who Bella will choose. I have to admit, I will have fun doing this story and I promise this will be a saga. I don't know how many of this story I'm going to do, but I hope you will stick around for it! I already know how I'm going to start this story and end it. I will have to have to say, I'm sorry but Bella will seem like a bitch and a slut at the end of this. **

**Please understand she is just confused, scared and has no clue what to do! WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmon's in future chapters, stong language, adult themes and deaths. Remember these and you will be fine! Can I please have 5 reviews to get me started? I promise this story won't bore you! **

Song For Preface: Lost Then Found- Leona Lewis ft One Republic.

Preface

Looking around in my room, I feel my heart thump at the amount of problems I have. I was so lost, how would I know who was the best person for me? Could I even decide over these amazing people? I have only been here for 4 months and most of the guys have caught my eye.

Problem is...It's more than just one or two. One of them is who my twin sister likes and it kills me. I just wish I didn't feel this way towards him and he didn't feel this way about me. While I looked at the sketches of them I sigh and think it over. I don't know what to do, I had no clue who could help me and what would be the right choise.

Green eyes, blue eyes, brown eyes, hazel eyes and my sister's sad eyes. They all stare at me, but I don't seem to know what to do and it killed me. Everything screamed to me like it was right, some of them screamed to me that it was wrong. How can something so wrong...Feel so right?

Who is the best for me? Who did I deserve? Did I even deserve any of these guys? I have no clue who is right for me...Why is this all so confusing? My gut, my brain, my heart and my body were all at war with each other. I have a feeling that choosing between four guys will probably kill me and I knew it could.

I never felt so lost in my life, I had no where to turn to and yet I wished my sister would understand. My brother seemed to be ashamed at what was going on with me and I don't blame him. While having to be far away from my Dad -Charlie- and it all seemed too unreal. I was never away from him, we were always together and it was only that way.

Me, my brother, my Dad and my twin sister...We were always together and happy. I guess things just changed. I look at the pictures I drew of the guys who really caught my attention. I was stuck but I knew it would help to see things and guide me. I had to think of the pro's and con's. It was a struggle and yet I was dying for some sort of help.

I walk in circles, thinking of a way out of this. When I hear my door open, I look over to the figure way too familiar and smile softly. Brown eyes, meet mine and the person smiles politely. "Bella...Need any help?" they ask and I ponder it, why was this person being so nice to me when I don't deserve it?...

~Collided Hearts~

**What do you think? Please tell me in a review! I want 5 to get me started please! If I get the 5 reviews I will write Saturday! Please get writing! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Collided Hearts

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or TVD! Can I please have 4 reviews? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye<span>

**BPOV**

Grunting, shoving, stuffing and slapping. I was having a battle with the suitcases and finally got them in place when my brother stepped out with more of them. "Need help?" Jeremy asks and I smile. Jeremy is 17 years old, he has brown hair, brown eyes and cheeky smile. He is around 6'1, broad structure and muscular.

He walked over with his suitcase, and started fixing it in place at the boot of the car. Jeremy is the one who looks out for me and my sister. She can be a danger magnet...Just like me. My name is Isabella Gilbert and our Dad (Charlie Swan), never married our Mom.

I have dark brown naturally curly hair, ivory skin, brown doe like eyes and frail features. I'm 5'7 and not so surprisingly...So is my sister. Me and my twin sister, we look a-like in some ways, but not in other ways, we are 16 years old. Me and my twin sister (Elena) have the same hair/eye colour and hight. She even has naturally curly hair, frail features and doe like eyes. Yet she has an olive skin tone and also today she straightened her hair.

Charlie has brown curly hair (that's where we got the curly from), brown eyes, ivory skin and is 5'9. Dad is like Jeremy, just not as stong as him and is getting smaller by the year. He met my Mom here in Forks and we are now moving to Virginia's little town called Mystic Falls.

By 'we' I mean: Me; Jeremy; and Elena are moving to Mystic Falls. Were moving there to live with our uncle Alaric. He's from my Mom's side, basically he is a baby brother and we want to leave. We need a fresh start, our Dad has been having problems lately and we can't deal with it anymore.

Me and Elena feel guilty, because of something that happened years ago and we can see the pain it caused. Originally it was going to be just me and Elena, but wouldn't leave us on our own and he can't stand being away from us. So we are all going to stay with our uncle Alaric.

"So how you doing?" Jeremy asks while he pushes the suitcases and I just stare blankly. I shake my head from my thoughts, then look at him who is staring at me sadly. "I'm just...Worried that we might be making a mistake. Even though I know we aren't, I just feel like we might be getting into some type of stuggles in Virginia."

Jeremy sighs, then suddenly we see Elena coming out of the door and huffing while trying to pull her two suitcases. I giggle and Jeremy smirks taking in the sight of our stuggling sister. "I guess it's already started for poor Elena," Jeremy says chuckling and I laugh. "You alright there?" we call for Elena and she sees us laughing. She rolls her eyes causing us to laugh and I slap Jeremy's chest softly.

"Go help her," I tell him and he walks over to help Elena. Soon after we push the monsters of suitcases, we see Dad walk out to us in his uniform. "Wow, you guys didn't even need my help," Dad says while looking a little sad and depressed. "We're big kids Dad," Elena says when she is by my side and holds my hand.

Me and Elena always hold hands, we mostly do that when we are both sad, scared, insecure, anxious or discomforted. Right now we are a mixture of all of them. "I know," Dad said while Jeremy closed the boot of Dad's cruiser. "Anyway...We should get going," Dad says while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok," me, Elena and Jeremy say in unison.

We get into the cruiser, (Jeremy at shotgun, Dad driving, me and Elena at the back still holding hands) got going and while watching the town we grew up in...Pass us through the window. Elena gave my hand a little squeeze, causing to look at her and have a tight lip smile on both of our faces.

When we got to the airport, Dad helped Jeremy get our suitcases out and place them on the floor. When we got our suitcases out from the boot, we walked over to the enterence and stood there silently. "So...This is it," Dad says while awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets. "Mmhhmm," I respond afraid to speak and suddenly burst into tears.

"Jeremy," Dad starts and Jeremy straightens up before looking Dad right in the eyes. "You are gonna' have to look after Bella and Elena. To be the man of the family, to be strong and keep fighting. Most of all...To love each other and protect them," Dad says but his voice gets more weak. "Can you do that for me?" Dad asks Jeremy with pleading eyes and Jeremy hugs him. "I will Dad...I promise," Jeremy replies.

Dad looks to Elena who is next in line, she lets go of my hand and walks closer to Dad. "Elena...My clever little Elena...I need you to look after your baby sister and make sure she doesn't get out of hand," Dad says smiling because all of us knew I was a danger magnet. I somehow get more in danger than Elena does and Elena always seems to save me.

"I'll take care of her," Elena says while hugging Dad "Don't forget to look after yourself aswell Elena," Dad says and pulls away. Elena looks at Dad sadly before going back to my side and holding my hand firmly. Dad looks at me with sad eyes, the eyes we get to rarely see and I felt like crying myself.

"Bella...My sweet strong Bella...Be good and don't get into any trouble," Dad says with a smile and I giggle quietly. "Don't forget to make sure that your brother and sister don't forget who they are," Dad says sadly and I can recall a time when it happened to both of them. I nod, while tears threaten to spill and hug him. Dad's arm wrapped around me tightly as he sighed and I pulled away before I lost my cool.

I stepped back, held onto Elena's hand and Jeremy's. "My babies...You growed up so fast and now...We're saying goodbye," Dad says and I swear I could see tears swell on the courner of his eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys," he says and I fell my heart sink. We go into a group hug, saying how much we're going to miss each other and that we'll keep in touch.

We gather our composure, grab out suitcases and head for the doors. Just before we went in through the electric doors, we turned to look at Dad and saw he had tears in his eyes. We waved to him, he waved back and a tear slid down his cheek. After that we turned to face the electric doors, taking a deep breath we walked through them and were preparing for the future...

* * *

><p>Just when we go into our seats on the plane, I stared blankly at the seat infront of me and then suddenly Elena was grabbing at my shirt. "Bella...Why are you crying?" she ask and Jeremy looks at me from my right (where the hostess will walk by). Elena was staring out the window before, but now she was staring at my face and waiting for an answer.<p>

"I...I'm just gunna' miss him," I tell them and wipe my tears away. It was a shame that they reapeared, fresh and new. Elena layed her head on my shoulder, while holding my left hand and Jeremy did the same (except his hand was linked to my right). We were all going to miss him and I was just the first one to crack...

* * *

><p>"Thank you for flying with us and I hope you fly again. Welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia and have a nice holiday," (AN: I don't know if there is an actual air port but...It's fanfiction so anything goes!) the pilot said when we finally landed. We got out, headed for our suitcases and rushed out only to find uncle Alaric standing there waiting for us.

We used to come down here as kids for the summers, but now...Since me and Elena turned 12 we stopped coming over. So when I looked over to our uncle he smiled and his eyes widened. Uncle Alaric always looked the same, he has this cool adult feel and he is 35 years old; yet he looks 25. Alaric has light brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Although...He now has a 5'oclock shadow.

His smile is the thing that was most recognisable, it was a cheesy grin and always made you feel at home. It's the thing I remember the most about uncle Alaric because he is such a happy person, especially when he sees us. and it was his smile that I screamed alarm walked over to him, before Elena basically attacked him in a hug.

Alaric chuckled, before hugging her back tightly and smiling. "Alaric," Elena sighed before pulling back and he smiles while holding the sides of her face. "Elena? Is that you?" he asks with a fake surprised tone and she laughs while slapping his chest playfully. She pulled back, walked over to us and it was my turn.

I was instantly pulled into a hug causing me to giggle, "Bella..." Alaric sighed out and I hugged him tightly. We pulled away and smiled at each other, I walked back and Jeremy attacked Alaric with a man hug. They patted each other's backs, before pulling away and tapping each others arms.

"Wow...Look at you guys...Especially the way you've grown," he says studying our faces and differences. "Jeremy, you've turned into a man and not the little boy I remember you being," Alaric says and Jeremy just chuckles. "Look at lovely Isabella, the girl who couldn't walk on her own two feet and now...A woman," Alaric says staring at me.

I know what he wanted to say, even though he wouldn't say it out loud. He would of said that I look like my mother and that he misses her. "Elena, wow...To think you have my bloodline in you...When you look like a sausy, grown, mature woman," he says and Elena blushes slightly. Me and Elena held hands as we walked out, not bothered about anyone staring at us.

We all placed our suitcases in the boot of Alaric's black audi q5. After we got inside and headed to Alaric's home. It was quiet ride but suddenly Jeremy had to speak. "So do you still live the bachelor life?" he asks and Alaric laughs. "Yes, I do and it's fun because I don't have to stay intact for a woman," he says, me and Elena exchange a wide eyed look.

"Don't worry girls, the only women who can control me are: you both, the sherif and Mrs Lockwood." Me and Elena smile, we knew he didn't completely dispise women and anyway...He loves us. When we reached the house, I took a deep breath and Elena squeezed my hand. I smiled at her then we let go of each other's hand so we could get out.

Alaric's home is big, compared to our home at Forks and it looks modern. We waited as Alaric took out our bags and then park his car in the garage. When he finally opened up the door, I was stunned to see a staircase of pure mahogany. Then plenty of doors, that all led to something different. Uncle Alaric didn't live here when we were kids and it was something unexpected.

"Wow," me, Elena and Jeremy said at the same time, this made Alaric chuckle. Alaric then led us up the staircase we had been admiring. We went to Elena's room first, because she was the one who was the closest to the window we saw outside. "Oh...My...God...This is _amazing_ uncle!" we looked inside and saw it was a modern room in a theme of brown. It just scremed Elena.

"I know you can sometimes be a bit picky, but I had a phonecall with your Dad and found out things..." Elena smiled at Alaric before hugging him. "Thank you," she said and we got out before heading for my room, that was just next door. My room was more natural, it wasn't busy and it had enough things to keep me entertained. I noticed I had a bookself and I smiled.

"I heard from your Dad you like to read, so I bought you a shelf and I also found out you don't like rooms to be busy," he said and for a minute there I thought he read my mind. "Thank you Alaric," I said before I engufled him in a hug. We left my room and went to the one next door. It was Jeremy's room and we could tell easily.

Jeremy loves grey...I sware if he could he would marry the colour. It seemed modern, but it was just in the middle of it and I noted it looked quite masculine. "Thanks Alaric, it looks awsome..." Jeremy said before patting his uncle on the back in another man hug. "Well I heard from your Dad the same as your sisters," Alaric said and we laugh.

"Your welcome guys, but you guys still need to know about...Bathrooms," he says this as if it is vital to know where the bathrooms are. I mean come on! All you need to do is open the door and if you see what you're looking for: bingo. Alaric led us out and opened a door. "Jeremy this is for you and me," he said and I saw an average bathroom.

Alaric closed it, then opened the one next door to it and did it slowly. When it was opened I can honestly say I saw the mother of all bathrooms. It had everything a girl wished for and me and Elena gasped. "This is for the girls," Alaric said with amusement as he saw both me and Elena squeal. "Gotta' please the girls," Alaric muttered to Jeremy and he repeated the same thing.

After me, Elena and Jeremy all went off to pack our things in our rooms. We finshed around two hours later, but yet I still felt a little homesick. I went to go find my uncle, but he wasn't to be found and then I noticed his door was closed. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, I then pressed my ear to the door and noticed he was talking to someone on the phone.

He seemed to be arguing about something and I didn't like it. I opened the door, this earned me a whispered cuss and then Alaric saying "I'll call you later," I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Alaric, I thought you were simply sleeping and anyway...I wanted to ask you a question," I say to him and I notice his room was messy. The only thing that was well kept was his shelf.

I then noticed his shelf had some old looking books, I was mesmerised by them and instantly wanting to read it. "What is it?" Alaric asks looking nervous and scared. "When do we start school? I mean...It's Friday so when and where do we go to school?" I ask him and he seems to untense.

"You guys are going to the same one as Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline lives next door and Bonnie lives opposite us. They both are in your schools and have the same age as you," he says and I just nod. "Anyway...You're going to the same school I teach," Alaric says and my jaw hits the floor.

"Alaric Gilbert! What were you thinking?" I question and he just laughs. "Bella...You'll be fine," Alaric says and I calm down, then walk out and go downstairs. Elena and Jeremy already found the living room, so they are now sitting down and relaxing. "What's wrong?" Jeremy asks and I just sigh "Alaric has put is in his school," I tell them and they groan.

"My point exactly," I tell them and we look around the room. "It's nice," I say absent mindedly and they laugh. "Wait untill you see outside," Jeremy says getting up and grabbing me off the couch. I'm suddenly on his back and I notice us go past a beautiful kitchen. We then pass the dining room and end up going through double doors.

I feel the cold night air surround me and I shiver. "Jeremy where are we? **Put me **_**down!**_" I say this with force and he laughs. "Sis we are outside and you...Are going to have a bath," he says and I'm stunned. "Wait! What?" I ask frantic but then my answer appears when I'm suddenly thrown in to a pool.

I kick to the surface, freezing, shivering and I scream. "Jeremy! You are a bastard of a brother sometimes!" I scream at him, but then I see Elena laughing and walking towards me with a towl. "Jeremy...You are such an ass...But a funny one...Are you alright Belly?" Elena asks between laughs. I glare at them, but I suddenly feel warm and start swimming about. "Actually...Thank's Jer! I feel a whole lot warmer in here," I say and I pounce at them.

I grab their feet and they fall into the pool with me, when they get to the top of the water I just grin evily. "How do you guys feel now?" I ask them and Elena shares a look with Jeremy. Uh oh! We are suddenly all splashing water at each other, in the freezing cold at night and laughing about it. "Guys!" Alaric is suddenly outside holding a bunch of towls.

We get out still laughing about our fun and grab the towls after saying thank you. "Go have a shower, get ready for dinner and I'll call you when it's ready," Alaric says and we head up the stairs. Jeremy showers, while Elena takes hers and I have mine last. When I get changed and dried, I walk downstairs into the dining room only to see everyone sitting patiently.

We have our meal talking about what we were going to do this weekend and rules. We clean up together, Alaric washing the pots, Jeremy handing them to me, I dried them and passed them to Elena to put away. When we all finished, we went to bed and antisipated for tomorrow. While I was getting ready for bed, I had a feeling someone was watching me and I shook it off. Life here is interesting...

_~C.H~_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Can I have 4 reviews? Who's point of view would you like?<strong>

Alaric's Home: http:/www. cyuthouse .com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/two-floor-

Living Room: http:/ homeklondike. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/7- Dimplex-Living-Room-Design. jpg

Kitchen: http:/ homeinteriorgallery .net /wp-content /uploads/2012/01 /White-kitchen-cabinet-new-hold-house. jpg

Bella's Room: http:/www. decorpad .com/photos/2010/01/10/44d603f8f83c. jpg

Elena's Room: http:/ / images/2011/04/ bedrooms%20(22). jpg

Jeremy's Room: http:/www. vendoluzes. com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/master-bedroom-

Alaric's Room: http :/controlissblinds ./wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/Bedroom- Wood-Blinds. jpg

Bella/Elena's Bathroom: http:/ .com/ FDOOR/articles/Maximum- Value-Projects/Bathroom-Tub-Shower/Tub-and-Shower .jpg

Jeremy/Alaric's Bathroom: http:/ www. .uk/communities/8/004 /008/212/438/images/

Dining Room: http:/ /wp-content/uploads/2011/09

Backyard: http:/www. /chris_pool_2_op_640x480. jpg


End file.
